Welcome to the New Age
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: Zero, an OC, is tired of being told what to do and so he breaks away from it all and runs. Music Story.


**Note: The song is 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragon. Zero is my character.**

 **Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

* * *

Zero was annoyed by the voice of whomever was telling him to do these tests, he didn't know why he had to do all of these boring tests anyways. The brown hair NetNavi, whom believed that he was real, sighed and closed the screen that was in front of him, "I'm not doing it." Zero said to the announcement speaker, so tired of doing the same thing everyday, and lean back in the chair with his hands behind his head and his feet promptly on the desk.

"Zero. Do the test. You don't have a choice."

The Speakerbox that was on the corner of Zero's desk stated, the tone none to happy about him not doing the test and was just being lazy about it.

"Give me a good reason why I should!" the white, rebelling NetNavi stated back, now sitting up in his chair as he was clearly annoyed by it. "That's all you say, 'Zero. Do the test'." he went on, now going onto the rant of it all. "What is this going to do for me?!" he went on, slamming his hand on the desk.

"Do not resist, or else-"

The Speakerbox said until the NetNavi spoke up and cut him off. "Or else what?! I'm the best guy you ever know. I passed _every_ of your stupid tests that you threw at me. I even passed the battle Tests without a scratch. WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?!"

"Do the test."

"No! Screw you!" Zero roared than using his other hand to break the Speakerbox that gave him the tedious and endless tests. With the Speakerbox now smashed, red, blaring lights came on, warning the people in the building about the 'Test Subject' going rouge.

 _'I'm waking up to ash and dust. I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust.'_

Zero pushed the desk to the door so the security couldn't get into his room as he went to the window and smashed it open so he could look out to see that he could climb down if he hurried. He heard the door banging and the people trying to get in, but to which the desk prevented them to. "Let's go." He said as he climb out of the window and started crawling down the side of the building to escape what he was working for. What his entire life was. To run tests. And he had enough of it.

That's all he could remember, being in the white room and doing tests, and if it wasn't the tests then it was him fighting off the hordes of enemies that they threw at him. And to which, he had learn and adapted from it, since he done it for so long.

But now, no more.

Now, he was rebelling against them.

 _'I'm breathing in the chemicals.'_

When Zero had made it down to the third floor, he used his elbow to break in the glass to whoever office it was, but it didn't matter to him in the least. The white NetNavi just wanted to run from it all as he was done with it all. After climbing into the room, he saw that there was a round NetNavi who had his back pressed against the wall, "Y-You're out!" the guy said to Zero in a tone of panic. "Shut up or die." Zero commanded as he went to the door to see if any guards was in the hall. They weren't a problem to the now rebelling NetNavi, but if he wasn't careful, then a group of them would cause a problem. But one or two, not a problem. It was like breathing for him to take down the security guards, or if he wanted, to kill them.

Seeing how there wasn't anyone in the halls yet, Zero closed the door but only to find out that the fat man was pressing the silent alarm that was on the corner of the desk, "I warned you," Zero exclaimed as he grabbed the fat guy's neck and slammed his head onto the desk with enough force to make the guy to disappear. The NetNavi never knew why people 'disappeared', but right now, he could hear thunderous footsteps coming down the halls.

 _'I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus.'_

Zero didn't have time to look out of the window this time as he ran towards the window and jump through it, not caring about his safety as long as he could just get away. Landing on a bus that was passing by the building when he landed, Zero got up and look back at the building to see the guards looking at him.

This was his stand that he wouldn't be a puppet any longer.

 _'This is it, the Apocalypse.'_

Zero turned around to watch where the bus was going, but during the time, he couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of the wind in his hair as he stood on top of the bus. How enjoyable the wind felt on his face. How he enjoyed the idea of being free.

 _'I'm waking up. I feel it in my bones. Enough to make my systems blow.'_

Zero didn't care about what was going to happen next, he was planning on the moment in time. And if his past was to catch up to him, then he'll deal with it. Zero just wanted to be out of the place, away from it all.

He needed a place to hide.

He was so tired of it all, doing mindless tests day in and day out. What was the point of it? He was one of the best of The Best advanced that the world has ever known. He learned how to hack, fight off enemies without breaking a sweat, and everything else. The white NetNavi couldn't see the point of it anymore. It all was becoming so boring to him, and that's one thing he didn't like then being controlled, being bored. Letting out a deep sigh, he faced forward as the bus kept on driving.

"Time to move forward."

 _'Welcome to the New Age. To the New Age.'_


End file.
